Mario: Hooters and Wine
by Kazakh Doom
Summary: It's the first century BC in the Roman Republic. A young male Macedonian virgin, Mario, has been captured by the Romans...and Lucretia, his powerful new domina, is always lonely...
1. Chapter 1

This is Macedonia. The year is 79 B.C.

This is Neron, a village on the western banks of Lake Prespa. For the most part, it's a nice town; few empires have ever found it interesting enough to conquer.

Mario, a young Macedonian male, sits alone, in the woods beneath the town. His back is towards it. He closes his eyes, and absorbs the sounds of Prespa. It's always better out here than in the village.

By now, Mario's skin is calloused. He's usually famished.

A ladybug crawls across his arm. He grins, lowers his arm, and lets it wander onto a blade of grass.

Maria, a local girl, attends to him. She reminds him that society misses him in the village. He doesn't miss them. He thinks they're annoying.

She tells him they need his gifts. He's a very important part of the culture up there.

He doesn't want his own gifts. And he can't give anything away he'll miss.

From behind, Maria puts his arms around his shoulders, and tries to beguile him. She tells Mario that the ladies up there would LOVE a man like him. His body is developed, but his soul is confused. Hurt, perhaps even; and that's what a beautiful maiden from town could do for him.

He pulls away her arms, and reminds her that there are other men in town who actually NEED wives. Mario isn't one of them; he can barely handle the responsibilities of himself without having a breakdown.

Sadly, Maria bids her adieu. She reminds him that if he changes his mind, all of the single women in town are always recruiting.

Mario tries to ignore her. It's tempting...but he's done the whole courtship thing before, and most women are too clumsy to keep him obsessed.

Time passes. Mario closes his eyes, and tries to relocate Zen...

Through the woods, a strange wind blows. The clouds in the southwestern sky darken.

From town, Mario hears a lot of screaming, shouting, and swords clashing. He wonders if he should attend to any of it. He's unarmed; he wouldn't last five minutes against the invaders. He sighs, and mellows back.

"Town gets conquered by the Romans," he mutters. "Not my problem."

From out of nowhere, Mario's face is broadsided by a sandal-clad foot. Dumbfounded, he falls over on his side.

He starts to get up. Spears surround him, and point at him. Their owners are Roman warriors, clad in armor. Mario sighs.

"NOW it's my problem," he stumbles to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, Capua. Nowhere like it. Okay fine; many places in Rome are like this. There's a villa, where Roman nobles oversee the enslavement of foreigners, and the training of gladiators.

The Romans seem to think Mario has potential as a gladiator. He doesn't know whether to hope they're wrong or right.

Quintus Lentulus Batiatus is the lord of this villa. He is the lanista here. And from what Mario has heard on the way up here, his ludus is never short-staffed. Mario isn't likely to have an encounter with him during his prolonged stay here...and that's alright with him.

The cells here disgust Mario. At least they've got him in one all to himself.

Upstairs, the Roman nobles are attended to by much more feminine slaves. Mario tries not to think about that; he's got to figure out how he's going to survive the ludus.

The doctore here is an Egyptian arsehole. He's Ulpius. Mario hates getting on his mean side. He's sure the other gladiators agree with him on that.

But as it soon becomes apparent, that's one of the few things he has in common with the majority. Day by day, the ludus will soon prove that.

In the ludus, Mario does his best. He defends himself, he bends, he stands strong... The Capua sun always hurts...as does the rain, whenever it comes. He's sure only the Lanista-who stands in the terrace of his villa, watching the training in a perfectly sheltered spot, next to his wife-ever enjoys it when there's a rain.

The Lanista's wife is hot... Alas, he mustn't dwell.

With luck, Mario bests every gladiator in the ludus. He starts out with a few defeats...but they're all minor prices, considering what would likely happen to him in an arena. Part of him wants to be in an arena. The other part would rather get executed by the Doctore-or worse yet, the Lanista.

At long last, Mario's skill in the ludus annoys Gannicus. Gannicus is a Celt, and the Lanista's champion. He demands a practice fight with Mario. With that, everyone in the ludus-including Doctore-stands aside...

On the terrace, the Lanista watches. His wife stands next to him, like an aesthetic statue with narrowed eyes.

Gannicus charges, and the fight is on. He's fast, angry, and strong. Mario has really got to work harder than what he's used to against him. Mario isn't sure how long he can hold up...

Alas, Gannicus bests him. All around, the other gladiators laugh.

Above, the Lanista retreats into his villa. His wife, however, stays outside a little longer.

That was a thrilling fight. Alas, Mario has got a long way to go until the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun sets over Capua. All the gladiators are locked up in their cells. Mario sits, and searches for Zen. The other gladiators are just about bored with the Macedonian now.

Late at night, Mario has a visitor. Diona, the youngest slave, has summoned the Macedonian, on behalf of the Lanista's wife.

Crap, Mario thinks. It's already bad enough Doctore gives him trouble from day to day.

Mario follows Diona upstairs. He stares at her ass. She's a Celt, and walks barefoot while working. From what the Macedonian's heard, she's a single virgin.

Mario is a virgin too; he's the Virgin Mario. He wonders if the other gladiators have figured it out...

She takes him before Lucretia, the hot wife of the Lanista. She's in a loose-fitting red toga. She wears a long red wig, and looks around with light blue eyes. She takes Mario's breath away.

"Leave us," she orders her slaves. Her voice is authoritarian in quality.

All around them, the slaves leave. This leaves Lucretia and the Macedonian alone...which Mario isn't sure about.

In a few minutes, it won't matter. Lucretia's brought along a tablet, and she seems prepared to use it.

She sits on a couch, and props her feet up. She orders Mario to stand. On all five fingers, she puts on a bronze ring. Each ring bears a different-sized blue gem.

The Macedonian waits. His life, and love, will never be the same again.

Lucretia reaches out her hand towards the Macedonian slave. She chants something, from the tablet, in an ancient language. On it, the runs glow blue. On her hand, the gems on her rings glow the same color.

She finishes chanting. From a grilled skylight above, a cloud of mist joins Mario. It gathers around him, and swirls like a dust devil. He gets dizzy, and closes his eyes.

The smoke clears. All around him, everything, everywhere, is bigger. And he's naked.

Nearby, and high above, the slave's Domina is now the height of a titaness. She giggles, and stands high over the mite-sized slave. He's scared. He should be. Her sandals could be the death of him if she stepped in the wrong place.

Around his loins, a loincloth weaves itself. It's got a hard cock to accommodate for.

Lucretia leans over, and beholds her tiny slave. She draws a circle around him with her finger. To Mario, her finger is huge. And it smells really nice.

"Welcome to my new chamber staff, slave," she says. "It's all yours."

Mario starts to speak. She orders him silent.

"From here on, I am your Domina. You follow my orders...and mine alone."

She lowers her huge finger. Her nail is the size of her husband's ludus. She wants him to climb on it. He hesitates.

"Mount my finger, slave," she orders. "I hope I have not added another worthless dust mite to my husband's villa's inventory."

He climbs onto her nail. She lifts her hand. He nearly falls over, from the vertigo and motion sickness. She holds her other hand close, in case he falls.

"I can see your new cloth accommodates for your posterior well," she says to him. "Turn around, with your arse towards me."

He does. He both anticipates and dreads her reaction.

"Your arse is small, slave...but just as tight. Turn back around, and face me."

He does. On her huge fingers, the now-huge gems on her bronze rings light back up.

"This next enchantment is of my own design. You might not be a virgin. But if you are, this enchantment will preserve that. For the rest of your natural life, no seed will ever trickle from your cock."

Black smoke billows slither from the gems. They surround Mario's posterior, and accurse his cock. Mario feels it. It hurts. He doubles over, and holds his scrotum in his hands. The pain lasts, and he dreads for how long.

"By your Domina's efforts, you are now sterile. Your seed will never soil my chambers, nor my vessel." She flaps her huge red hair, and adjusts the strap on her toga. "I've waited an eternity to do this to you, slave...and the ever-trying wait will end in my chambers."

From her hand, the bronze rings vanish. She orders him to mount her husband's wedding ring. He hesitates. With her finger, she brushes him towards it. He mounts her husband's wedding ring. She holds her left hand in front of her, while attending her own quarters.

It's hard for Mario to tell, but it looks like his career just took a turn for the better. With luck, he'll never have to face monstrous men in the arena, or die by their blades.


	4. Chapter 4

Extremely, Lucretia has claimed the latest addition to her chambers' staff. And now it's time for her to cleanse him of any impurities he's brought up from the slaves' cages.

Lucretia's body slave, Melitta, fills a goblet full of hot water. She works VERY hard to make it hot. She's added some of Domina's best oils to it, as well as some flower petals. With perfect balance, she brings the goblet of water into Domina's bath.

At the size of a mite, Mario is on Domina's fingernail. To him, her nail is as big as her husband's ludus.

Her huge face smiles down upon him, and flaps her lovely long red hair. She's ready to transform him into the most valuable jewel in her golden jewelry box.

She capsizes her finger, and drops him into the goblet. He falls half a meter, into the near-scalding water.

Above, Lucretia only giggles. Down here, Mario treads water and oil, for he can't feel the goblet's bottom with his feet.

Melitta brings her Domina a small stick. Lucretia takes it, sits near the goblet, sticks the stick into the water with Mario, stirs it, and creates a maelstrom.

The water moves fast. Mario is powerless to resist its current. He can't escape. He thinks he's going to drown. He thinks Domina won't stop. Part of him doesn't want her to.

Naevia summons Lucretia. Lucretia sighs, and stops stirring the water. As the soapy lake Mario is in stabilizes, Domina moves the goblet to a place where he won't succeed if he tries to escape. She leaves him in the goblet to tread water in her absence.

Treading water is a workout. It's a challenge for Mario. He's used to earth. But for Domina, he'd do anything, if only to gaze upon the greatness of her Domina's majesty...

Mario feels thunder under the goblet. It's not Lucretia's. He knows her rhythm. And the house slaves are MUCH lighter...

As he feared, it's Batiatus. In the goblet, Mario tries to look small. Batiatus is old, and his vision fails by the year. Maybe he won't see Mario...

He seems stressed. He sees the goblet. He takes it. Mario is in trouble.

Batiatus brings it to his lips. This could be the end of the line for Mario...

Batiatus smells the water in the goblet, and nearly vomits. He sets the goblet down, and runs to the terrace-the one from which he and Lucretia usually watch as Doctore trains the gladiators. Mario hears someone vomit. And he knows the Lanista's noises from anywhere.

Mario can't help but chuckle. He'd laugh...if he didn't need what little energy he had to stay afloat in the "bath water" Melitta has so cautiously prepared for Domina's new chambers slave...

Domina returns. She sits next to the goblet. Mario can sense the greatness of her ass from where he treads water. She traces the rim of the goblet with her giant finger.

She's brought ointment. She smothers her thumb and index finger in it. She pinches Mario, as he's still in the water. She rubs him between her two huge fingers. She nearly suffocates him. She WILL rid him of his impurities.

"Villa life," she mutters. "It NEVER keeps me in my chambers long enough. I long for you, Mario. I need your hardened self inside me." She flaps her red hair. "Rome will never understand that as I intend for you to, my little chambers mite."

She's married to a man who almost drank him. And yet, if he's still wrapped around her finger, Mario can't tell.


	5. Chapter 5

This is Mario's first day on his new job. And since Lucretia lost a lot of control the night before, she left a HUGE mess for him to clean.

She keeps him in a clay bowl. She keeps the bowl somewhere where he'd kill himself if he tried to escape.

The day begins. Domina rises. She grasps Mario's bowl. To Mario, her thumb is colossal.

The move is dizzying. She leaves him somewhere subtle, and stands over him. She towers high over him. She reminds him that if he doesn't do a good job taking care of her chambers, disposing of him will be easier than disposing of any of her husband's gladiators.

With that, she takes her leave. Mario is all alone in his new work station-miles and miles of it.

Mario must start sometime. So he runs in circles around the bowl. Gradually, his circles get wider and less decipherable. He gains momentum. He's getting tired. He can feel the edge of the bowl now...

He runs over the edge, and flies over it. He lands hard on the surface surrounding the bowl. It's stony, and hard. Nonetheless, Mario rises, and commences the chore list Lucretia...telepathically left for him.

She wouldn't waste good ink on a slave, he knows. Especially if he's the smallest one her family's got on staff...

He does it all for her. He mountaineers the furniture. He hikes the floors. Whatever it is, however hard it is, he finds a way. He hides whenever a house slave comes in. To Lucretia, her chambers are too small.

To Mario, they're a titaness's. He never loved titans...until a hot titaness enslaved him.

Domina has left a lot of clothes all over the floor. Like tents, Mario drags them across the floor, and leaves them at the threshold. The body slaves come by later, and collect them for washing.

Domina has left a jug of wine on her bed table. It's a precarious climb...but Mario climbs atop it, and rappels into it. He swims in it. And he leaves his signature in it.

He's bigger than a yeast cell. But like yeast in liquor, he's on a diet of sugar...and therefore excretes alcohol as a result.

He rappels into her drawers-BOTH kinds. He hides her drawers deep inside her drawers, where no one will see them when and if they should visit her chambers.

On her dresser, he's dwarfed by her many oils. He lowers them into the drawers, and conceals them from visitors' view. Their bottles are huge. Mario still can't believe Domina trusts a mite-sized slave to do this for her.

Mario tries to see himself in the dresser mirror. Alas, he's too short to see himself in it.

Nearby, a handheld mirror lies. To Mario, its surface is like a reflecting lake. With much effort, he climbs over its rim, and wanders out onto the ice. If this were Tchaikovsky's time, he'd consider doing _Swan Lake_...

He looks down upon himself. He's changed much since Dacia. Not that he'd know too much about that; there weren't many mirrors in Dacia. And those that were were in fashion stores for public use...as long as it took for the Romans to raid and plunder them, that is.

Mario adores himself. He just...has a hard time believing that Domina did this to him because she does too.

Mario is very sure he's also in charge of pest control. He wonders how likely Lucretia's chambers are to get infested by pests on his watch.

He hikes across the floor. Again, it's a big floor. He risks getting pancaked if a house slave-or Lucretia herself-comes in too fast. But for Lucretia, Mario would risk his least perishable possession.

Outside Lucretia's chambers, a centipede crawls from a floor culvert. No one sees it. It crawls into Lucretia's chambers. No one knows-or cares, just as likely-that Mario is in there...or still alive, even.

Mario stops in the middle of Domina's chambers, and beholds all, aloft and far away. If this isn't his dream come true, he isn't sure what would've been if he could've stayed in Dacia.

He sees the centipede on the horizon. He can see its legs and antennae move, and its body curve. Mario freezes. He creeps back to the dresser, and takes cover behind one of its posts.

He's sure the centipede knows he's here. With luck, he'll prove his quality as a pest controller on his first full day in the service of Lucretia Domina.


	6. Chapter 6

To Domina, the centipede wouldn't be a third the length of her little finger. But to Mario, it's a poisonous and fast leviathan to be reckoned with.

He cowers behind the furniture leg, in its shadow. He knows the chilopode is close. He can sense it... He knows he's outgunned.

That centipede is a burglar in Domina's home. As her slave, Mario must purge this place of his threat.

Slowly, he comes out of hiding. The centipede sees him. He wiggles his antennae. He wiggles his many legs, rears, and rattles his fewer forelegs.

If Mario were bigger, he'd count his enemy's legs. But as excessive as they are, they're mere forgettables in contrast to Domina's sole two.

Mario is unarmed; and Domina will probably make sure of that as long as they're both alive and looking good. Mario will have to slay the leviathan the old-fashioned way...however the hell that works.

Mario notices the antennae. They don't stop twitching.

"Time to bring you down to my level," Mario mutters. With that, he charges.

He leaps, and hangs from the centipede's antenna. The chilopode seems irritated. It thrashes around. Mario clings tight.

To the centipede, it's like looking into a bright light, or being subjected to an intolerably loud noise. And no matter how the centipede uses its antennae, it's always a long reach from his venomous jaws to where Mario hangs from.

Gradually, Mario descends the leviathan's antenna. He keeps a firm grip on it.

He kicks the centipede's eye until it falls off. Now the chilopode is in even more pain...

Mario swings, and bends the monster's other tentacle. Its intense pain is renewed. Mario does the same thing to the monster's other eye. Now it's blind.

Relieved at last, Mario leaps away from the antenna. His body hits the hard floor with a thud.

The centipede stops thrashing. It's sensed his ground vibrations.

Mario runs. The centipede chases him. From the ceiling, the chase isn't very impressive.

As the chase happens on the floor, Melitta comes in, and gets something. She's lucky she doesn't see the centipede running across Domina's chambers floor. If she had, she'd have screamed. And in all likelihood, Mario would've been discovered by someone other than Lucretia.

Desperate, Mario leaps into the culvert in the floor of Domina's chambers. He runs, and looks for somewhere to hide.

He finds another culvert. On the other side, the light of day, the fresh air of the outdoors, and infinite time and space stretch farther than Mario can see.

This is embarrassing. One more step, and the centipede will have driven Mario from Domina's villa. He can't let that happen. He has a responsibility, and he refuses to believe that Domina would fuck a coward.

The centipede is close. It can't see, but it's closing in. Its antennae are bent. Mario needs relief.

He reaches around, and finds a grain of sand. He tosses it into the duct.

The centipede feels the vibrations, and scurries on after it. Mario waits until he can't hear the chilopode's many legs anymore.

He climbs back up the duct, and back through the culvert. He's back in Domina's chambers.

It's become apparent he needs a better defense if the many-legged creep comes back. So he climbs Domina's dresser.

Thankfully, she's got a hairpin he can hold in one hand. They're not all that way.

With the hairpin in hand, he climbs back down to the floor. He hides behind the dresser leg, and waits for the monster to return.

It does. It pushes up one of the tiles in Domina's floor, and crawls through. Mario is ready. He takes up Domina's hairpin, and crawls into a strategic position...

It takes a while. That centipede sure is clumsy without its favorite senses...

Mario climbs halfway up a herma. He waits for the monster to get close...

It's close. He leaps. He aims the hairpin downward. He falls towards the monster's head, and...

Mario stakes the monster's head to the ground, like Jael killing Sisera. Behind it, the centipede's body thrashes, and its many legs wiggle.

The hairpin falls over. Mario lets go, and rolls across the floor. He curls up into a ball, and lies still as the centipede's failing carcass rolls over him. The monster rolls, bounces, and skids across the plain/floor, until its body stops moving.

Mario gets up, and walks around the carcass. He waits until he's sure it's dead. When he is, he uses a brush to sweep the monster's carcass into the culvert. It may be dead, but it's still a monstrous carcass.

Later in the day, Domina returns. Mario has done all his chores. She'll never know he protected her space from an invading centipede. For now, she drops him back into his bowl, and prepares to receive those who will bathe her.


	7. Chapter 7

At long last, Lucretia is in heat on a night her husband isn't in rut. Mario isn't sure he's ready for this...

She stands before, and over him. She's in the buff. She's gargantuan. She's a titaness...or rather, a titaness as all six of the originals should've been.

Her thighs are like the walls of the biggest canyon in Rome. They don't seem so while Domina still stands; but all Mario has to do is wait. He's not a mountaineer. But for her, he'd learn a suicide stunt.

She lowers her finger into the bowl, where he's trapped. This time her fingernail is facing down. Alas, there's a ledge, coming out from under her fingertip, that he can stand on as she elevates him out. Mario isn't sure.

She orders him to get on. He does.

The ride is dizzying. Mario trembles. He's not sure if he can stay balanced for as long as it takes for Lucretia to get to the bed. And for a bigger person, she sure takes her time.

She bends her hand, and dumps Mario on the bed. He falls. On the upside, it's a soft landing. On the downside, he trusts Domina less now.

He trusts her even less when she sits on the bed without regarding where he is on it. She's huge, as is her ass; she could've pancaked him.

When her enormous ass goes down, Mario goes up. When he comes back down, he starts rolling down a hill...towards her ass. He wouldn't mind being forced up against her ass cheek. He just hopes she doesn't wiggle around while sat.

Not that he doesn't want her to wiggle, of course. He'd just prefer to be in a spot where he can behold her wobble...

With her finger, she stops his rolling. She keeps him pinned down, as she rolls over on her side. Down there, it's getting harder for Mario to breathe. But at least he's being pressed against a soft surface, for a change...

At last, she gives him some air. She's on her side. And she's more gorgeous in ever. She's in heat...and it's all for a tiny Dacian slave named Mario.

With her thumb and finger, she picks him up, and sets him on her ass cheek. She leaves him there.

Gradually, she lies down on her boobs. Mario's mount tilts. Naturally, he runs in the opposite direction. Safety's a lot farther away than he'd expect...

She's on her boobs. He's precariously balanced on her left cheek. Now, Mario expects that she wants more. Good; he does too.

"Take a hike," Lucretia orders, "all around my ass cheeks. Do not stop, or be swatted like the bug I made you when I took sole command of you."

Mario understands that. He begins the hike. With luck, he won't pass out before Domina gives him a command that allows him to rest. But then, that's not to say he can't rest now; he just can't stop to do it.

He goes down to her inner knee, and back. He goes down to her other knee, and back. He doesn't recall how he doesn't fall into her ass crack each time he needs to cross it. Otherwise, it's always a long walk around it whenever he gets too close to her ass cheeks' summits. And naturally, with Lucretia, too close is never close enough. She's like fucking Lucy Lawless with fucking burgundy hair.

She rolls over. She stops him. She sets him near her navel. She orders him to take another hike; same punishment if he stops.

He does. She relaxes as he does so. For once, she enjoys having a bug crawl around on her midriff. She controls said bug.

"Descend into my navel," she orders. "Do not come up, and do not stop walking around inside it."

Mario does. It's a steep descent. He hesitates to. He might hurt himself.

Domina broadsides him from behind with her finger, and knocks him down there. Her finger hovers just aloft, in case he doesn't get up and start walking around promptly. You can bet your ass he does. In no time, he's up and walking around in the depths of Domina's sacred navel.

Ah, she loves that. She almost sings as he...ahem, "helps her."

Now, they are both in heaven. Too bad this can't happen all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

With his wife close, Batiatus attends a gladiator match. The size of a grain of sand, Mario is safely tucked away/trapped inside his Domina's boobs.

A generous crowd has turned out, as usual. As of yet, the arena is vacant. Golden aquilas stand on every post. "SPQR" hangs from every visible banner.

Mario has got the best seat in the whole colosseum. He's never been gladder to not be a gladiator.

He hangs from Domina's low-cut, and looks around. So THIS is what it's like to sit among Roman officials at a gladiator match...

Really long trumpets are blown. The arena falls silent.

A robed chorus wears golden masks, and recites a chorus. The chorus reveals a fictional story that's supposed to inspire the viewers of the tournament, as they watch two of Rome's greatest slaves fight each other.

Below and far, the vomitoriums rumble. Two, at least, are about to vomit their own contributions to the tournament. One of them is of Batiatus's purchase. Mario might or might not remember him, depending on who he is.

The vomitorium vomits. Batiatus's champion runs out. Many cheer for him. Many boo at him.

Lucretia adjusts her top. She reaches for Mario with her huge, yet gorgeous, fingers. She positions him where he can see him. Mario isn't sure, but he thinks Lucretia wants him to feel inferior to her husband's champion...

It's Gannicus. And yes, Mario knows him VERY well...

"Such a shame about Mario," Batiatus says to his wife. "I begin to regret not giving him a second chance to best Gannicus."

Lucretia holds her husband's hand. She smiles, hoping she's making Mario jealous.

"Do not weep the dead, Noble Husband. The dead cannot make women feel like girls as gods in the arena can."

Across the arena from Gannicus, the other vomitorium opens. All around, the crowd eggs the vomitorium's portcullis on, as it rises to the occasion.

Lucretia's got her hand over her heart. From her boob, Mario admires her latest manicure...and her rings...

The opposition is truly a monster of a man. He's a mammoth of a Moor, named Barak. His weapon is an elephant skull. Gannicus's, of course, isn't half of that.

Nearby, Batiatus doesn't seem as confident as before. He stands and looks around, apparently panicking.

"I've got to get out of Rome," he barely whispers.

Nearby, Melitta giggles.

Lucretia only sighs. She suspects that her body slave is fucking Gannicus...or WAS fucking him, depending on the outcome of this tournament.

With luck, the Moor will spare Gannicus. No one ever expects them to...and yet, they usually do so anyway.

Gannicus charges. Barak charges him with dual elephantine spears. Gannicus jumps, and avoids them. He gets back up, and avoids them more.

Behind Lucretia, Batiatus is still standing, with his back to the match. He covers his eyes with his hands.

Barak charges again. Gannicus takes up his sword, and runs up one of the tusks, towards the skull's cranium.

Up there, he's got a clean shot at Barak's neck. He takes it. Barak freezes in motion. An irrational amount of blood spills from his neck, and dances around like a mystical cloud...before the shot speeds back up to its normal pace.

Barak falls over forwards. The tusks have fallen off the skull.

All around, the crowd cheers for Gannicus. Near Lucretia, Melitta seems relieved.

Barak is slow to rise. Gannicus seizes the opportunity, and takes one of the tusks for himself. Barak sees what's happening, and takes up the other tusk. If not for Barak's bigger size, this'd now be a fair fight.

Fairness; if only Mario could dream. He can, but he can't. He's learning to love what he has with Lucretia. He's certain he wouldn't have gotten anything better in Dacia.

With the loose tusks, Gannicus and Barak parry, as if they were scimitars. And they parry. And, they parry. As much bigger than Gannicus as Barak is, it seems this fight has run aground upon stalemate.

In a duel of swords, the faster swordsman always wins. Therefore, Gannicus knows what he has to do now. Barak is bigger, and therefore slower. He waits until Barak's guard is down, and goes for the disarmament.

Once again, the motion is frozen. An irrational amount of blood spills from the wound in Barak that Gannicus creates, and pulls an illusory stunt. It dances around in the air, like a mystical cloud of burgundy wine. Then the motion speeds back up, and Barak stumbles, because of his wound.

He does more than stumble. He falls. First, he falls forwards. He drops his tusk. And then he rolls over, on his back. The arena can tell he's inviting Gannicus to kill him and end it all.

Gannicus holds up his gladius, prepared to kill his opponent. Near Lucretia, Melitta stares in suspense.

Gannicus throws the gladius in the dirt, and signals that he's going to spare his opponent. The crowd applauds him.

At long last, Batiatus stands. He ventures forward, all the way to the rail. The crowd awaits his ruling. He holds out his hand, and holds his thumb off to the side.

He takes his time, and keeps the crowd in suspense. No one can tell, but the crowd loves that. Mario could care less. Domina's boobs couldn't be fatter right now.

Thankfully for Gannicus, Batiatus raises his thumb. The crowd roars even more.

Gannicus has won, and survived. And even though Barak is defeated, he will likely live to fight in another match...if he doesn't die from his wound.

At the end of the day, Lucretia and her husband get home. They're tired. Their slaves are hard at work, if they're not locked up tightly. They look at each other...and smile.

Mario watches helplessly, from a bowl on the bedside table, as Batiatus pins his wife to a column, and fucks her. If Pulvus didn't know any better-and he does-he'd say Lucretia still loves her husband.

It goes on for a long time. They take it to the bed. They're both naked. They're both passionate. It's getting harder and harder for Mario to remember that this is just spontaneous, and Batiatus and Lucretia love each other just as much as the Senate loves the Emperor. (They don't.)

Yes indeed, Mario has probably lost the love of his life. But on the upside, at least if she decides to dispose of him as if he were a bug she never cared for, his death would benefit the cause of the anti-Roman rebellion back in Dacia.

Pulvus would hate for Lucretia to become a victim of it. She's SO hot, and she looks SO great in fine Roman linens...


	9. Chapter 9

In the dry hills that surround Capua, Lucretia hosts an arena of her own. There's a certain gladiator match she longs to see, as much as she enjoys ogling Rome's finest gladiators as the next elite Roman noblewoman...

Mario is trapped on her nail. To him, it's like an arena of its own. But it's pink, and there aren't any walls or vomitoriums. And it smells nice.

Domina bends over, and rests her nail in the smaller arena. Mario waits. She orders him to get off. He does.

She rises, and leaves him there. The walls around the mini-arena are high. Mario would try climbing up one... Except he's pretty sure Domina would order him not to, and perhaps even punish him.

A tall pot stands near. Soft scary noises echo within it.

Lucretia takes the pot, and carries it to a tall rock. She bends over, and places the top of the pot against a hole in the side of the rock. She smiles, chuckles, and stands. She returns to Mario's arena, and stands high over it, like a titaness.

"I've been waiting for this, slave. I've seen you as a gladiator...and now I get to see you, the slave of Domina's dreams, fend for himself as a serpent-slayer!"

"Serpent-slayer," Mario repeats to himself. "What is she...?"

Inside one of the arena's vomitoriums, Mario hears a scary hiss. Mario freezes, and dreads what follows.

In the shadows, Mario sees something. It flicks its tongue, and its eyes glimmer.

Mario panics. He turns and runs...only to realize there's a wall too tall for him to climb. And yet, it's barely as tall as Domina's ankle. She smiles, laughs, shakes her head, and looks down on him.

"I'll never understand the cowardice of men," she admits. "And to think we ladies must love them for their fearlessness!"

Helpless, Mario turns to face the behemoth from the hole. At his size, it's one serpent of a monster.

It's a beige cobra. He slithers in a circle, and sits on his coil. He looks down upon Mario, and bares his fangs. Mario has never felt more hopeless...if not helpless.

"You are my husband's gladiator, slave," Domina's voice thunders from high above. "Do not make me make my husband regret investing in you."

Mario isn't sure he knows what that means... But clearly, this is no time to express confusion.

The cobra strikes. Mario dodges, and misses. The cobra strikes again. Mario evades him. He strikes. Mario evades...

High abroad, Lucretia grins. It's as if she's somewhat of a misandrist...

The cobra gets tired, and sprays venom. Mario rolls everywhere, and avoids every drop as it comes raining down over where he is.

Now Lucretia's squeezing her own pussy with her hand-the hand with Batiatus's ring on it. She's enjoying this even more than before...

The cobra's gotten desperate. He wraps his coils around Mario, making a loop of himself around him. Now he's in a MUCH smaller arena. And a great khaki hooded snake makes the rules.

Lucretia grips her own pussy harder, and flaps her long red wine-colored hair. Her new slave is, indeed, a serpent-slayer if she ever saw one.

For some reason, Mario is hard. He wonders if this snake is really a fellow male...

The snake flicks her tongue. She bares her fangs. To Mario, she's huge. And she's got him cornered. The only way out is over her coils. And to him, they're as high as walls.

With her hood up, she bends, and licks the ground. She's constant. She aims for Mario, of course. Mario evades her. To Mario, it's like running from an asteroid that doesn't know when to stop skidding the surface. She's trying to beat him the nit-picky way.

Abroad, Lucretia turns the hourglass over...for the fourth time. She yawns. She's enjoying the fight at her feet...but it's slow. Her husband's going to send someone out here to get her if this isn't resolved soon.

The snake's tongue is dry. Mario has made sure of that. She's still licking around in the soil. She still hasn't killed Mario.

Far away, the sun sets. Darkness settles over the land. So does the cold. As she's poikilothermic, the slows down. Gradually, her fangs, tongue, and mouth become less intimidating. Like a woman in labor, she tires.

Finally, she stops. Mario rests. She stretches out across the arena, and takes a nap. She inadvertently nearly pancakes Mario with her coils.

At long last, Mario has singlehandedly defeated the serpent. If only Lucretia would lend him a weapon with which to kill it.

High abroad, Lucretia seems pleased with her little sex slave's victory. The whole time, she could've protected him...and she didn't. One thing's for certain; if she's a goddess, she's no maternal goddess. But something tells Mario that for now, and for as long as it lasts, the only obstacles between him and the love of his life will be solely in his mind.

She bends over. She lowers her finger into the mini-arena. She offers Mario her nail. Pulvus climbs it like a ramp. To him, her nail is like an arena of itself. He's like a mite atop it.

She stands. For Mario, the rise is dizzy. But having been this small for some time, he's getting used to it. He gazes into her face's and her boobs' beauty-mainly her boobs'-as she balances herself and him, all the way back to her chambers in the villa.

At the next best moment, she lies on her back. Mario precariously balances himself on her top lip. It's a slippery fall into her mouth. Thankfully though, he merely sticks to her lips.

With her tongue, she abuses him. He gets stuck to it. He tries to cling to her tongue ring, but it's slipperier. Only luck will spare him the execution of her digestive juices.

Her saliva is breaking some ground there, too. Mario thinks he can feel it stinging him a little, as it makes headway on digesting him...

She relocates him to her boobs. She's nude. Her boobs are like mountains.

From her chest, they're easier to climb. Or would be, rather, if he wasn't still slippery from her mouth. Even so, it's a long way up. Climbing them from their bottoms would be a steeper climb.

"Climb to its top," she orders. "Do not come down. Rest, if you will. But come down, and you will rest forever."

It's a steep climb. Alas, Mario's will is strong. Moreover, Domina seems to like it when he stumbles. She smiles, pants, and twitches as he does.

At long last, he's at the top. He lies down on it, and rests. So does she. Now they're in a mutual paradise.

This is the best mountain Mario has ever climbed. He wouldn't trade Lucretia's breast for Bălănești Hill.

It's a nice long rest. And then she orders him to change boobs.

He does. It's a long climb down this boob, and an even longer climb up her other one. It's hard; but then, so is he. At long last, he's taking a break of paradise on her other boob.

This is what Mario has always dreamed of. He just hasn't realized it until now.

And then, Domina asks for the most she'll ever ask of her little slave. She pinches him between her thumb and finger, and moves him down to the canyon of her thighs.

It's a big canyon. Mario precariously rappels from their walls; Domina's thighs. He knows what's required of him now. He has no spelunking equipment other than his will, but somehow, he must spelunk Domina...


End file.
